Oswald Cobblepot (Telltale)
Oswald Cobblepot, known as The Penguin, is the secondary antagonist of the 2016 video game Batman: The Telltale Series. History Episode 1 - Realm of Shadows Oswald Cobblepot was first seen at Wayne Manor for Harvey Dent's fundraiser hosted by his childhood friend Bruce Wayne. Cobblepot passed a slip to Alfred Pennyworth to give to Bruce to meet him at Cobblepot Park. Out of respect for his old friend, Bruce decided to meet Cobblepot. Cobblepot arrived in the park as two thugs attempted to mug Bruce, together, Cobblepot and Bruce drove the thugs out of the park. Cobblepot then spoke to Bruce for the first time in two decades. After complaining about the sate of the park, the two spoke about the lose of their respective parents and the loss of the Cobblepot fortune. Before leaving, Cobblepot spoke of a revolution in Gotham and subtly warned Bruce to know which side he is on when it starts. Episode 2 - Children of Arkham By poisoning GCPD officer Renee Montoya with the drug stolen from the port, Cobblepot forces her to kill crime boss Falcone who is being held at the GCPD precinct. Bruce, who is present as well, realises that Montoya is not acting on her own. He finds injection marks on her shoulder and she tells him that she was attacked by someone. After listening to her testimony, Bruce realises that the attacker must have been Cobblepot and tracks him down by triangulating his cellphone. He finds out that Cobblepot is located at Falcone's Skyline Club, which is now empty. There, he finds Cobblepot and some of his men looting the tower. He also has one of Falcone's men as a hostage. Batman breaks into the office, where he confronts Cobblepot and his men. Cobblepot freely admits that he is responsible for the death of Falcone. Cobblepot claims that Falcone deserves to die and that vermin like Falcone has to be stomped out. He also claims that the rest of the corrupt people, like Bruce Wayne and Mayor Hill, have to be "cut out" in order for the people to be able to breathe. Cobblepot claims that he and his men have big plans for Gotham. He is interrupted by a henchman who tells him that his men located Selina Kyle. When Batman asks what he plans do do with her, Cobblepot claims that they had a deal with her and that she did not make good on her part and will thus be punished accordingly. He then leaves the room with most of his men, leaving it to Batman to fight Solomon Grundy. To protect Selina, Bruce meets up with her and warns her. Although she does not recognize the name Oswald Cobblepot, she does recognize the name Penguin and is clearly afraid. She reveals that Penguin is far more dangerous than Bruce thinks. They are interrupted by some of Oswald's henchmen who arrive at the bar, planning to kill or hurt Selina. They are fended off and defeated by combined efforts of Bruce and Selina. From one of the henchmen's cellphones, Bruce realises that Mayor Hill seems to be working with Oswald and that Oswald will likely take a shot at Bruce next. Oswald attacks the mayoral debate between Dent and Hill at Monarch Theatre. After silently killing the police officers behind the stage, Oswald, disguised with a bird mask, appears on the stage and shoots the moderator in the head. He then choses a person from the hostages he took backstage, reporter Vicky Vale, and forces her to act as the new moderator. He then forces the people in the audience to continue the debate as if nothing has happened. Dent also pleads with Cobblepot to release the hostages if Dent and Hill play along, and Cobblepot claims that he will consider it. When the debate continues, Cobblepot forces the two contenders to tell the truth, claiming that it will hurt but it will hurt more if they lie. After a moment, Cobblepot grabs the camera to play a tape containing a message of "his sponsor". The tape contains video footage of a masked man who tells the citizens of Gotham not to be afraid, as the Children of Arkham have come to cleanse the city of corruption. Batman realises that there is a higher power behind Oswald. On stage, Oswald forces Vicky to inject both Dent and Hill with the truth drug in order to get real answers from them. Under the influence of the drug, Hill shows the city his true face by insulting the poor, claiming that they should all be killed. Dent however, while acknowledging the city's flaws, claims that there is still hope. Oswald then asks about the city's elite, refering to Bruce Wayne and showing video footage in which Bruce's father Thomas declares Oswald's mother insane when she did not sell him her family's land, in order to get the land legally. The room is then stormed by the GCPD and while the Children's soldiers fight the policemen, Batman jumps on the stage to confront Oswald. Vicky frees herself from Oswald's grasp and runs of the stage, protected by Batman who shields her from Oswald's bullets. He then hurls a batarang in Oswald's shoulder. Oswald collapses on stage but is saved when Batman is engaged by Solomon Grundy instead. While Batman fights Grundy, Oswald gets back up and aims his gun at Mayor Hill, who pleads for his life and vows to make amends. Under the pressure, Hill reveals that he was behind the murder of Thomas Wayne but Cobblepot claims that this won't bring back his mother. He tries to kill Hill but is attacked by Harvey Dent. However, he throws Dent to the ground and tells him to wait his turn, then shoots Hill into the torso multiple times. Cornered by Batman and Catwoman, Oswald then takes Harvey hostage. He then fires wildly at the two and throws Harvey to the ground. While Selina falls to the ground and is approached by a group of Oswald's soldiers, Oswald rips a spotlight off his stand, planning to crush Harvey. The player must choose to either save Harvey or Selina. If Selina is chosen, Cobblepot burns Harvey's face with the heat of the spotlight. No matter the choice, Oswald escapes. His mask remains behind. Episode 3 - New World Order To replace Bruce Wayne who due to the rumor about his family's involvement with the mob is forced to step down as CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Cobblepot is invited by the board to become CEO instead. During a press conference where Cobblepot is introduced as CEO, Bruce Wayne is poisoned by a mind-control drug and is forced to publically attack Oswald. Episode 4 - Guardian of Gotham Oswalds voice can be heard from a drone that attacks Batman and Vickis adoptive parents son before it is destroyed by Batman. Later he can either appear physically if batman decides to go to wayne enterprises if not he wont appear anymore Go to Wayne Manor: he wont appear but will successfully hack batmans tech cause batman to destroy it. Go to Wayne Enterprises: he and Batman will fight and end up into r and d soon he will get gauntlet gloves and fight but batman defeats him and breaks his leg and he is either knocked out or restrained later he will be found by the police hanged upside down and will then be arrested. Appearances *Episode 1: Realm of Shadows (appears) *Episode 2: Children of Arkham (appears) *Episode 3: New World Order (appears) = Episode 4: Guardian of Gotham (appears or voice only) = Gallery OswaldWayneTower.png|Oswald reveals that he plans to wipe out corruption OswaldGrundy.png|Oswald with Roland OswaldDebate.png|Oswald storms the stage during the mayoral debate OswaldDentHostage.png|Oswald with Dent as his hostage OswaldBurnsHarvey.png|Oswald burns Harvey Dent (optional) Trivia *Unlike the mainstream version of the character Penguin, this one isn't overweight and is attractive. He is also around the same age as Bruce Wayne/Batman, whereas he is mostly depicted as older. *This version of Oswald Cobblepot is the third member of Batman's rogues' gallery to be a childhood friend of Bruce Wayne, with the others being Hush (Thomas Elliot) and Black Mask (Roman Sionis). *His appearance (such as being more good looking and thin) is most likely inspired by the incarnation from the Fox television show Gotham. *Depending on the player's choice, Oswald Cobblepot assumes Sal Maroni's role of scarring Harvey Dent. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Male Category:Fanatics Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Murderer Category:Tragic Villain Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Delusional Category:Homicidal Category:Lawful Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Protective Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Bigger Bads Category:Evil from the past Category:Psychopath Category:Mutilators Category:Imprisoned Category:Serial Killers Category:Crime Lord Category:Evil Vs. Evil